Dilemma
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: There was really only two options. One: do it. Or, two: don't. Koyuki wasn't taking no for an answer, though.


There were really only two options:

One: do it.

Or two: don't do it.

He didn't really want to hurt her- she was his friend. Dear friend, close friend. The one who never forgot him.

Why would he purposely return the favor by harming her?

But would she be insulted if he said no? That she wouldn't be able to take it? She was a highly skilled ninja on her own, and he greatly, humbly respected her abilities.

She was strong, so very strong. Maybe it would be fine.

There was her hand..._ take it._

...He couldn't bring himself to do it, though. He wasn't that type of Keronian-man-thing.

"What's wrong, D?" the young woman asked, looking concerned. "You won't answer."

Too deep in thought- he didn't even notice she was talking to him until after she poked his forehead.

"Ah- w-well, I don't know..." he said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"C'mon, D, please? It sounds like it could be so much fun!"

Maybe for the moment, but what if she got hurt? He couldn't bear being the one responsible for the look of pain that would stretch across her face. He stared down at his hands. With those hands, he could possibly hurt her. He clenched them and hid them under the table.

"I don't know, Koyuki," Dororo said again, sagging his shoulders slightly. "I-I mean, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, D, it's not that bad..." she assured him. "Everyone's doing it!"

A small drop of sweat slipped down his cheek. He glanced around himself. What if Natsumi was around? Surely she would kill him for getting Koyuki involved in something like this.

Wait, what was he thinking? They were alone. Of course they were alone. Of all the episodes this anime provided, it was undoubtedly decided to make this all the more awkward by providing them a scene alone.

Oh, how he wished that the scene would get cut off into a stupider act that didn't involve such a dilemma, or how at the very least the platoon could jump in at this very moment and declare that their mission involved bulldozing a daisy patch; he would have far more luck in persuading the team with an overall enthusiasm for flower power than disuading Koyuki into pursuing this course of action.

But no. Of course no. His selfish friends only came when they wanted to, when he wasn't expecting them, when he didn't want them to randomly show up at his house and include him in a Pekopon invasion.

_Wait no that never happened before regardless._

Before he could slip back into his Trauma Switch, Koyuki once again interrupted that lovely train of thought with another friendly poke. He blinked back into the reality of her expectant forest-green eyes.

"...E-even... i-if that is the case..." Dororo stammered, raising his hand slightly. He lowered it just as quickly, however, and stared down at the ground.

Koyuki sat up from her seat and moved closer to him.

"M-Ms. K-Koyuki-"

"If you're worried that someone will watch," she interrupted him, "...Well, it'll only take a few minutes. I doubt anyone will even know, D!"

The pressure was making him blush with humilation. He looked away as she took his hand with hers- soft, strong, warm.

"C'mon, D..."

Reluctant, Dororo sat up from his own seat and faced her, their hands still interlocked.

He gently squeezed her hand, and she gently squeezed his.

It began.

* * *

Dororo was horribly embarrassed when he learned he was absolutely wrong- _he _was the one hurting instead. Koyuki was fine- she had fun. She told him that they should do it again sometime.

With a tired groan, he rubbed his forearm. _That _was going to be absolutely unlikely.

_This was the last time he was ever arm wrestling with Koyuki again. _

* * *

**O-kay, I know this is unusually short, especially coming for me, but I am in a seemingly disturbing case of writer's block. Please forgive me. I'll dish out some extra chapters of DtE and OHD... when my muse strikes me.**

**If you don't get this joke at all, please don't review asking me XD**


End file.
